


Body Language

by Anonymous



Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: College, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Early Queen (Band), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You invite your boyfriend, Brian, over to help you study for finals...but you don't really end up studying.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: No Longer Just The Boy Next Door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607869
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Body Language

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing F/M so I hope this makes a decent oneshot! :)

It just wasn't fair.

Sure, it had been your idea to invite Brian over to help you study, but your body seemed to have different ideas the second he walked through your door. 

It didn't help that you had convinced your roommate to find a different dorm to spend the night in, offering her endless favors and swearing on your life that nobody shady would show up and mess with her stuff. She begrudgingly agreed in the end, leaving you the whole night with your new boyfriend. 

You and Brian had been together for a couple months now after first meeting in a calculus class you planned on dropping until the tall brunette caught your eye. It was hard not to instantly fall for him, his soft and caring personality pairing perfectly with his lengthy body that you'd recently had the other-worldly chance of experiencing in full; Brian's shyness carried into the bedroom in the very beginning of your relationship, and took a few weeks for him to gain the confidence to even stand naked before you. You were astonished at his hesitance, heat immediately pooling between your legs at how perfect he looked and the encounter led to a heated makeout session ending in you happily wanking him off. 

The first time you actually had sex was only a month ago, but now it was all you could think about. You'd only had the opportunity to shag a few more times since then, the stress of colliding schedules and the looming threat of finals getting in the way. 

So you thought it was the perfect idea to have him help you study, allowing you to practice your knowledge while still getting to hang around your current source of happiness. But damned if his tall frame scooping you into a gentle yet firm hug as the door shut behind him didn't already make your mind wander into dirtier waters. You put your desires at bay for a while, the first hour together spent with Brian quizzing on flashcards you had painstakingly color-coded for hours the days before until his boredom got the best of him. 

You hardly noticed him leave the mattress you were both sat on as you buried your nose in the history textbook, determined to nail the next set of questions until the soft melody of a guitar filled the air. You figured Brian had strayed to look at your belongings and being the true musician he was, picked up the shoddy guitar your parents bought you years ago for a few pounds to strum the dust that had collected off of it. The sound provided perfect background noise for your studying, the mellow acoustic sound much different to the many shows you’d attended to see him play his heart out with his best friends. In fact, Roger, Freddie, and John had also quickly become your friends; their witty banter and light-hearted jabs matching quite well with your own personality and you had easily gained their trust as well as Brian’s. 

He was so enraptured with his playing that he didn’t see your gaze lifting from the boring, old pages of the tattered textbook to intently fixate on him. You couldn’t believe that with that huge, never-endlessly working brain inside his head that he didn’t know the effect he had on you from just carrying out mundane tasks. It made your panties shamelessly soak with desire at watching his fingers glide across the strings as if he was born to play them and you wanted nothing more than to have those fingers on your body, the thought of finishing the study session long thrown away in your mind. 

“Brian,” You called to him across the room, the sound of your voice bringing his playing to a halt as he locked eyes with you. “Come here.”

He gladly obeyed, putting down the guitar just as safely as he would his own and settled down onto the center of the bed. He barely had time to ask what you wanted before you slid from your position against the headboard to bracket your legs around his, effectively placing yourself in his lap. “You have no idea what you do to me,” you breathed against his neck, ducking down to feather a few open-mouthed kisses across his throat. 

“I’m not sure that this counts as studying,” Brian teased, rubbing his hands up and down your back just to innocently and tortuously rest them above the waistband of your jeans.

“I need a break,” You whined in response, connecting your lips with his as you slightly rocked your hips down. It was difficult to suppress the smirk that tugged at your lips when you felt Brian’s hardness underneath you, giving you the confirmation that he was just as into the moment as you were. Your hands instinctively went up to caress at his jaw as you willingly parted your lips, allowing his tongue to slide against yours in an erotic greeting. His newfound boldness was much appreciated as his hands finally slid down to grab at your backside, kneading the flesh in time with the movements of his tongue within your mouth. You weren’t sure that you’d ever been so aroused from kissing somebody, but you pulled back after a few more blissful moments in search of something more. 

“I want you,” Brian breathed, his chest still heaving from the lack of air and his glassy eyes boring into yours. You were glad he voiced the exact same words you were thinking and nodded in agreement, resuming your position at the headboard as he settled between your legs. You felt your face heat up with want as he cruelly pulled your zipper down at a snail’s pace, Brian smiling as you lifted your hips to aid him in tugging the fabric off your legs. 

A strong hand wrapped around your hip and before you hand time to question it, Brian’s other hand ran up your thigh only to stroke back down again before he reached where you really wanted him to. A sound just short of a whimper escaped from your throat at the teasing and Brian softly laughed at your neediness, his warm breath ghosting over your clothed core. The whisper of stimulation soaked your pants even more in anticipation of what was to come, and your eyes almost rolled back in your head when a long finger slowly rubbed against the wet spot. The touch disappeared almost as soon as it blessed you with its presence and you lifted your hips once again as Brian’s fingers hooked in the hem of your soiled panties. 

The cold air against your core made you shiver despite your top-half still being fully clothed and it took everything within you to not scream in pleasure as Brian licked a quick stripe up your folds. His pace forced your eyes open and the sight of him between your legs, focused on giving you the pleasure you doubted he knew he was capable of, only increased the amount of slickness forming between your legs. Your hands flew to lightly grasp at Brian’s long curls as he flattened his tongue, licking up your core a few times before humming in delight. The entire act was already making you unravel, but the reminder of his soft t-shirt against your foot made the scene feel even dirtier and more erotic to know he hadn’t taken any garments off. 

You felt lucky Brian had kept one hand still gripped onto your hip, because you were sure you’d have accidentally bucked up right into his face if he didn’t. The movements of his tongue against your throbbing cunt had you softly moaning, bringing one of your hands up to muzzle yourself in case people in the surrounding dorms were trying to fall asleep. Brian made it incredibly difficult though, changing his focus to your clit with the same fervor he had been using since he started. You felt dangerously close to orgasm, but kept quiet in the fear of Brian stopping and the possibility of him making you come more than once feeling rather enticing at the moment.

But you didn’t have to stop the moment, though, because a sharp knock on the door did it for you. Brian looked up in surprise at the interruption and you brought a finger to your lips before hiking your knees up and pulling the covers up to your chest, hoping the second body in the bed wouldn’t be super noticeable. The final touch of grabbing your textbook and flipping to a random page was all you needed before you signaled to whoever had just practically ruined your night to come in. 

It made you even more mortified to see a familiar blonde head poke through the door.

“Hi Roger,” You gritted through your teeth when you felt Brian’s tongue resume its previous activities. 

“Hey, have you seen Brian tonight by any chance?” The irony of his question almost made you laugh, if it weren’t for the moan you had to suppress as Brian edged the tip of his tongue into you.

“No, I haven’t,” You sighed, turning the page and pretending as if you were really trying to study. 

“Shame,” Roger sighed back. “I was gonna ask if he wanted to go out to the pub with me.”

“I’m afraid I can’t be of much h-help,” You passed the stutter off as a cough, using all your muscle strength not to react at the feel of Brian starting to fuck you with his tongue. 

“Alright, well, I’ll see you later,” Roger smiled before disappearing again, a small moan leaving your lips as the door clicked shut again. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” You cried, throwing the textbook aside and pushing the covers back down to reveal Brian smiling up at you. “Are you trying to bloody kill me?”

“I would never,” Brian laughed, feigning offence and sitting up to lean over you, placing sloppy kisses against your neck. One hand snaked up your body and under your shirt, Brian giving your breast an approving squeeze upon discovering you weren’t wearing a bra. You gasped as he simultaneously rolled a nipple between his fingers and began to suck a mark onto your collarbone.

You fruitlessly rocked your hips up, upset at the loss of contact against your needy core, and impatiently rucked up Brian’s shirt in a silent plea for him to also get undressed. He understood the gesture and pulled back to carelessly throw his shirt off, neither of you knowing where it landed, and fumbling to unbuckle his belt. You took the time to remove your own shirt, not that the thin fabric had left much to the imagination before, and reached for a condom from the drawer of your nightstand. By the time you turned back around, Brian was kneeling completely naked on the mattress, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. You smiled at his nervousness, wishing he knew how much the sight of his hard cock standing up against his stomach made your knees weak. 

“You’re beautiful,” Brian blurted out, catching you off guard. You felt your own blush make its way onto your face at the unexpected compliment and crooked a finger, gesturing him to move closer to you. As usual, he immediately obliged to your request and you brought a hand up to his face, pulling him down so your were millimeters apart. 

“You’re not so bad looking yourself,” You whispered back, pressing a thoughtful kiss against his lips. He seemingly melted into your touch and you tried your hardest not to laugh when he tensed in shock at the feeling of your hand rolling the condom onto his cock. “Now enough with all the sappy stuff,” You sighed, tucking a curl behind his ear as he hovered over you. “Please just fuck me.”

Brian gave a small smirk at the brashness of your words, his eyes slipping shut as he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance. Your own wetness mixed with his saliva helped him easily slip in, a sharp gasp escaping your lips as his long cock began to fill you up. You swore each time it felt like the first, his hard length feeling like it was splitting you open in the best way possible as he gradually bottomed out. You whined as you felt his balls against your skin, trying to breathe steadily as you adjusted to the feeling of being so full, Brian patiently working on his earlier mark on your collarbone as he waited for you to give him the go ahead. 

It wasn’t long before you stuttered your hips, desperate to get any kind of friction against your aching clit. You felt Brian smile into your skin before he lifted his head to lock eyes with you as he pulled out almost all the way before harshly sliding back in as far as possible. Your jaw dropped open in pleasure, the feel of his cock dragging against your walls shooting arousal through your body. He groaned as you easily took him, your pussy almost begging to be filled as you clenched around him. His pace slowly increased, the slow crawl being much too little for both of you, and your back arched as one of his hands moved from near your head to grope at your chest again. He ran his hand tenderly over the flesh, occasionally stopping to pinch at your perked nipples - each pinch drawing a high-pitched moan from your throat. 

You were both sweating and out of breath after a few pleasure filled minutes of Brian’s hips slamming into yours, but you knew you’d need something more to push you over the edge. You tried to sneak a hand down to your clit, but were stopped by Brian’s own that had slid from your chest to replace the path of your wandering fingers. It felt like pure ecstasy when his rough fingertips rubbed at your clit, the stimulation edging on painful due to the fact you’d been close since Brian’s mouth was against your folds. You bit back another scream as the pace of his thrusts synced up with his hand movements and you knew you wouldn’t last long. 

It was ultimately Brian smiling down at your sweaty, blissed-out form underneath him that sent you over the edge, rhythmically clenching around him as your orgasm hit you in waves. You were vaguely aware of his own moans in your ear as your muscles shook from the force, clawing at Brian’s back for some sort of purchase as your mind threatened to float away. You whined when he suddenly pulled out, but watched with hooded eyes as he stripped the condom off and began fisting at his cock with ragged breaths. His warm cum hitting your stomach earned him one last wanton moan from you, the sound mostly drowned out by his own grunt as he hunched over you. 

Both coming down from your highs, you let your eyes slip shut as you felt Brian’s warm body fall down to lay next to yours. You couldn’t care less about anything else in the world as Brian’s arm draped across your torso and his release settled on your stomach began to cool. You had almost drifted off when his teasing voice filled your ear.

“You still wanna finish studying?”


End file.
